jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park VIII: Power
The eighth story in the PYTHNUT Franchise.Rules are the same. Proluge The T.rex.U and Oxalaia end their war,making the Tyrannolaia Tribe,with Crusher(T-U) as the king and Demon(Oxy) as the queen. Chapter 1:Lurking A male Tyrannosaurus Ultimus is on the hunt.It finds a Dilophosaurus and lurks in a grove of trees.The Dilo looks at the bushes,but sees nothing.The Rex snags Dilo's leg,and drops him.The Dilo bites the T.rex's leg and uses it the climb up on the Rex,but is flung into a tree.The Rex bites it,shakes it in his jaws,and swallows it.The Rex roars proudly and goes back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe! Chapter 2:Biosyn vs Ingen! The workers of Biosyn and Ingen fight.After a long fight,Biosyn retreats.Two workers run into the Tyrannolaia Tribe.One worker escapes but a female Oxalaia slices one of the worker's head off.Ingen won the battle. Chapter 3:Tyrannosaurus vs Titanoceratops A herd of Titanoceratops are grazing.A pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus are stalking the herd.They find a male who has strayed away from the herd.The pair scares away the herd and attacks the lone male.The male snaps off the Titano's right brow horn,but the female only snaps off half of the left horn,before getting stabbed in the eye.The female scratches Titano's frill open,and snaps his neck.The male finishes the giant Ceratopsian off by ripping a huge hole in it's back.The Tyrannosaurs roar in victory and take the carcass back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe. Chapter 4:Spinosaurus vs Triceratops A pair of Spinosaurus are hunting.They find a herd of Triceratops,and isolate a weak one.They attack the herbivore,with the Trike stabbing the male in the chest,and the male roars in pain.The female slices the Trike's frill with it's hand talons.The female slashes open the throat of the Trike.The male snaps the Ceratopsian's neck,killing the creature.The two Spinosauruses roar in victory and eat the carcass. Chapter 5:Saurophganax vs Torvosaurus A group of humans deserted on the island are trying to find something to eat.They find a Saurophaganax nest,but are scared away by the mother.The Allosaur kills one of the humans.A Torvosaurus roars at the mother Sauro,issuing a fight.The Sauro accepts,and the two beasts circle each other.The Torvosaurus gets the first bite,but misses.The Saurophaganax bites Torvo's skull.The Torvo retaliates with a leg bite.Angry,the mother slashes open a big wound in the Torvosaurus's side.The Torvo roars shortly,and bites the biggest Allosaur ever's neck.The Torvosaurus slams the Sauro into a tree,and the tree falls down.The Torvo bite the mother's skull,and it seems the end for this Saurophagnax,but the Sauro slashes Torvo's leg with her foot talons,and escapes.The mother snaps Torvo's spine,and the Torvo falls onto a rock,stabbing it's eyes out.The near lifeless Torvo gets 25 tons of Saurophangax on it's neck,snapping it.The mother roars in victory,but sees a herd of Torosaurus.She wants to kill one,but she eats the much larger Torvosaurus with her family. Chapter 6:Lioplerudon An adult female Liopleroudon is hunting for prey.She finds the second largest fish ever,Leedsichysis.The female follows a old animal.The Lio quickly bites Leed's gills and crushes them.The fish,needing gills to breathe,dies.The Lio begins to feast on the carcass.Suddenly,a fully grown bull Lioplerodon plunges down and bites the female's tail.The female bites the male's fipper.The female escapes while the male feeds on the carcass.The female dosen't know that her tail wound is a map for a even bigger animal. Chapter 7:A Lesson Learned....The Hard Way!......